Wonderful Wonder World, Country of Hearts
by Neo Yume
Summary: Iruka followed a white rabbit to the Country of Hearts. Only to find out it was a mean man, who behaved suspiciously. How will Iruka survive in the Country of Hearts? -based on Alice in the Country of Hearts,a parody on Alice in Wonderland. IruKaka, yaoi


_Hello there :3_

_I actually wanted to update "Blooming Dolphin" but a bird flew in my bedroom and decided to disturb that idea.. .w.''..  
So I was downstairs, watching a movie (Alice in Wonderland), which gave me the idea for this story._

_It's based on the manga & game "Heart No Kuni No Alice" (Alice in the Country of Hearts). It's more the concept than the story, so it will be different from the manga :3 (but still slightly alike in a few things.)_

_Please follow the white rabbit to this fanfiction :3 I hope I can make it work!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Alice in Wonderland, Heart no Kuni no Alice (and nor their characters.)._

_-xxx-_

* * *

It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, but it wasn't too warm. There were just a few clouds in the sky, floating like white cotton candy. A soft wind was blowing, telling you stories from far.. whether it was just from an other town or an other country, you'd always be amazed by what you'd hear.

Iruka Umino, a boy of 16, was running through the gardens, away from his home. He lived in a mansion and he just had a fight with his parents. They wanted him to marry with a girl called Nami Ozaki. He didn't want to, for Kami-sama's sake! It was all about money, money, more money.. and oh.. power. It was making him feel sick and disgusted!

Having a bad temper, Iruka easily started to yell angrily.

Iruka kept running and running. Through the garden and over the fields close to his home. He was so upset that tears blurred his vision and ran over his cheeks, almost as fast as he ran through the fields towards the woods.

Once he arrived by the first few trees of the woods, he stopped. Looking around, he took in his surroundings. As expected, he was all alone.  
He leaned with his back against a big tree, with lovely new green leaves, making a large shadow, and slowly sat down.

Iruka hid his face in his hands, trying to calm himself down by taking a few deep breaths. Everything was so serene.. the only sound there was just the rustling of the leaves in the singing wind. To times a bird would join the wind in singing, making a beautiful duet.

After a few minutes, Iruka felt a lot better. From here the world looked breathtaking.. not the corrupt world he came from. This place was so deceiving that it almost made one sad. Despite the feeling of being deceived by a stunning scenery, Iruka was happy that places like this still existed.

Sometimes he wished that he could disappear.. away from this place. Anywhere would be better than here, was Iruka's opinion.  
Little did he know that things could take a turn in a way that he might didn't like.. in a way that might be considered mad. After all.. Insanity is what keeps people sane.

Closing his eyes, Iruka enjoyed his surroundings. Could something be more peaceful than this? He seriously doubted it.  
This place was making him dozy.. hell, even in his own bedroom it wasn't as wonderful as here.. not that calm and peaceful. Slowly he drifted off to a deep sleep.

* * *

Iruka was woken by the slightly cool air and the sound of footsteps coming closer. Opening his eyes, and rubbing them a bit, he noticed it was dark.  
Hearing those footsteps approaching him, scared him slightly and he quickly got up. From the corner of his eyes, he thought he saw something move.

Afraid something bad would happen –It could be a robber or a murderer– he started to run away from the woods, over the fields. In the light of the full moon, Iruka was clearly visible, which made him run even faster.

The footsteps were still there, coming even louder!.. that meant whoever it was, was closer to him. Again, he thought he saw something move: moving from behind him to his left and then to straight ahead of him, suddenly disappearing..

Stopping with running, Iruka looked around. For some reason he felt trapped. "W-Who's there?" he said with a slightly soft voice. Seeing the grass move, he saw something approach him.. but he couldn't see what.

Gasping loudly in surprise, there it stood in front of him.  
Suddenly a smile spread of Iruka's lips and he sighed relieved. It was just a white rabbit.. giving it a closer look, it was an oddly dressed rabbit. The rabbit wore a black waistcoat with small red hearts on it, and there was a little golden pocket watch attached to it though it looked in the moonlight almost silver.. but the thing that intrigued Iruka the most, were the eyes.. one was grayish and the other was red.

He raised his eyebrows, looking at the strange animal. Iruka couldn't help but smile. He bended down, reaching his hand out to softly pet the rabbit. Surprised to actually feel its fur, as he almost thought it was just his imagination playing tricks on him, he realized it was really there… but.. maybe it was a dream? The fur was white as snow and incredible soft.

The rabbit hopped a bit away, stopped and looked at him again. With one of its paws, it patted the pocket watch slightly. The eyes looked expectantly and Iruka decided to follow the rabbit.. what could be wrong about just following a rabbit in a dream?

As the rabbit hopped away, Iruka followed it.. apparently it was going back towards the woods. Standing in front of the woods again, while it was dark, Iruka felt a bit scared.. he didn't like going there in alone.. well.. with a rabbit, but such small animal couldn't do much if something would happen.

He took a deep breath and slowly followed the animal. It was a dream after all.. nothing could happen, this was all just an illusion… right?

The moon illuminated the woods a bit but most of the leaves held away the light. He thought he heard something as he walked after the white creature.. something that sounded like a wolf.  
The sound suddenly came from quite close to him. Looking around, he noticed something move. Frightened, he tried to walk back, towards the fields.

Slowly, Iruka noticed that he had started to run. The wolf, assuming it was one, came closer. It growled as it approached the running Iruka.  
Since when was he that deep in the woods?.. he couldn't remember having walked that much. He saw from a distance more light, assuming he was getting closer to the fields.

In all of sudden, Iruka fell hard to the ground as his leg hurt a lot. It was indeed a wolf, and it was now biting hard in his leg. Panicking, he screamed and tried to kick it away with his other leg, causing the beast to only bit harder.

Tears were flowing quickly over his cheeks. Something hit the wolf, as if something stabbed him. It let Iruka go and quickly ran away.  
In the dark, someone walked closer to Iruka. It was hard to notice in the dark but it seemed to appear to be a man.. with mismatching eyes, just like rabbit had. The man pulled Iruka up and supported him as they walked back into the woods.

"Wh-where are you taking me?" Iruka said. He still felt scared but something about the man was soothing and.. almost familiar.  
The tall male didn't answer and just kept on walking.

A few minutes later, they came to an open spot in the woods. There was one big tree in the middle of it. The other took Iruka to the tree. Here the moonlight was let in again, and Iruka could see the tall male a lot better. He had a pale skin that almost seemed to glow in the moonlight, fluffy white hair.. and, to Iruka's surprise, had white bunny ears. The man wore a black waistcoat with red hearts on it and also had a golden pocket watch, just like the rabbit. He also wore a black pants and red with black shoes. This all together looked strange.. the face of the man looked very pretty though.

Once they were standing in front of the tree, the man pointed towards the ground. Iruka couldn't see what it was, but it was very dark, as if there were a hole.  
"Get in there." The male demanded. Iruka gave him a weird look and shook his head slowly. "Now." He said with a slightly stern voice.

Deciding to obey, since he wasn't strong and was in pain, he slowly got onto his knees and crawled towards the hole. Bending over, he fell into it.

He screamed as he kept on falling, the man falling down with him. Iruka grabbed the other male's arm and held it close as if it was the only thing that saved him. Cards, a piano, all sorts of objects were flying past them.

Suddenly they hit the ground, relieved that they didn't get killed by the long fall, he looked around.  
Since when had it become day? The sun was shining and a few clouds were floating in the air. A hand appeared in his vision and he looked up. The man was standing in front of him, smiling.  
Iruka took the hand and the other helped him up but soon he found himself on the ground again as he had lost his balance.. he couldn't stand properly on his leg.

The man got on his knees and pulled up his pants, showing a wound. He moved his hands in an odd way, as if he was making signs. Something glowing appeared in his hand and the man moved it over his leg. It gave Iruka a warm feeling and he noticed that the wound was disappearing.

Once it was gone, the other got up and offered his hand again. Happy, Iruka took it and got up.  
"Thank you.." he said. The other looked at him and smiled. "No problem." Was his answer.  
The tall male put his hand in his pocket and got out a little vial with an odd, red colored, liquid. "Drink this." He demanded.

Becoming suspicious, Iruka slightly narrowed his eyes and shook his head.  
"Please?" the other now asked.

Again he shook his head. The other frowned, took the cap of the vial and poured the liquid in his own mouth. Suddenly Iruka felt something warm on his lips, and he quickly realized he was being kissed. The hands of the other, kept Iruka's face in place and he forced his mouth open.

Iruka felt the liquid enter his mouth and he had no other option than to swallow it. The other pulled away and smiled victoriously at Iruka as he had swallowed it.

"What was that for, you.. you.. you bastard?" Iruka yelled angrily. That was his first kiss!.. and he didn't even swing that way!

The other pouted. "Don't you love me, Iruka?"

"Ofcourse not!.. I have no idea who you are, nor I like men. And besides, I wouldn't fall for someone like you!" he said.

He received a slightly sad look. "But I love you, Iruka.."

Something wasn't right here.. the man seemed to know Iruka while he didn't even know this insane person. "How do you know my name? And.. WHO are you anyway?" he took a few steps back to create more distance between him and the man.

"I love you.. that's why I know your name and also why you're here." The man said in a serious tone. "My name is Kakashi Hatake by the way." Smiling, he looked at Iruka.

He was about to yell at the other, as he felt anger arise in him.  
"You know very well Iruka, that a game has rules.. rules are set from the beginning and are to be followed."

Iruka simply stared at Kakashi, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Now you drank that liquid, also called the 'potion of hearts', you have to play the game.." Iruka raised an eyebrow. "There's no other way out.. if you ever want to return to your own world, you will have to play the game."

Iruka gave Kakashi a slightly confused look. The tall male gave Iruka the vial.  
"Consider it as a little gift and a reminder of us being together.."

Frowning, Iruka wanted to say something like 'we're not together!' but no sound would escape his lips.

"Lets meet again, Iruka." With a few more odd signs, he disappeared.

Looking around, he noticed he was in the middle of nowhere. The spot looked exactly as the one in the woods where they went through the hole, only something that appeared to be ruins, were there.  
Putting the vial in his pocket, Iruka slowly started to walk.

What kind of game was this?

* * *

_Ah, thank you for reading! :D  
I hope to continue this soon! :) I'm getting a bit tired so I decided to stop (and also because this seemed a right time to stop :3 it's some kind of an intro anyway x3)._

_Obviously, Iruka is Alice Liddell.  
And Kakashi is "Peter White" (the white rabbit.).  
It was a bit alike the manga, but that will change very soon :3 no worries x) I think, haha XD_

_Feel free to review :3 or something .w.''_


End file.
